


The Power of Love

by sheankelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world doesn’t give you what you need. Sometimes it doesn’t take in account what is the best for you or your heart. Sometimes you are lucky enough for that to change.</p><p>Off screen Character Death in original universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stones, Potions, and Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yengirl).



> This story was written for YenGirl, she deserves it and much more. 
> 
> I thank both Lizzy0305 and Schattengestalt for looking over it for me and pointing out things that needed corrected and added. They even caught a mistake here and there. Yen also too the time to find my errors, so if there are others left, they are mine and mine alone.

 

Severus Snape stood completely still, his eyes narrowed, a frown marring his forehead, and his lips thinned in concentration. He was deep in the bowels of the Ministry, blessing the fact that he was both a Potions Master and a Defence Against the Dark Arts Master, for it was a combination of those two Masteries that allowed him to still be standing and thinking.

 

Not two hours ago he had entered the Locked Room in the Department of Mysteries, the Love Room according to the Dark Lord. Severus had learned the name when the new ruler of the Wizarding World demanded that he take a team there to destroy the place. The rest of the team died in the explosion that rocked the room during the attempt. The wards on the walls and door succeeded in keeping their spells inside the room and the concussive force completed their objective. The room was in shambles. The fountain was gone, the potion it held flowed across the floor, soaking the robes of the seven Death Eaters who had accompanied him. Pieces of the ceiling, decorations from the wall, and bits of chairs were sprinkled over them in a mockery of a burial.

 

It was during the backlash that his Masteries saved him. His Potions Mastery afforded him the knowledge of a multitude of shielding spells, all designed to withstand contained explosions. His Defence Mastery gave him the ability to recognize the imminent danger. The two Masteries together trained him to be fast enough to cast his spell. He had shouted a warning, but it was too late for most to even put up a shield. Those who did ... well, theirs were not designed to deal with an explosion that was coming at you from all sides and containing shrapnel.

 

His shield had held, but the forces flowing through the room blasted him through the hole that was under the remains of the fountain. He was now deeper inside the Ministry than anyone had been since this room, which was lower than level ten judging by the ceiling height, had been sealed.

 

The potion that was in the fountain was gently trickling down into the room, raining down around him. Around because Severus had put up a shield to keep it off of him. The smells that were surrounding him filled him with longing. _‘Grass, dank stone and wood, potion fumes, and a musky scent.’_ The musky scent called to mind a green-eyed Gryffindor, one who had lost and was now forever gone. 

 

Shaking his head, he exhaled forcefully. He could not focus on what was no more. The Order was gone, Potter and his friends were gone, and all hope that he could topple the Dark Lord was crushed. He was just surviving, doing as he was told, hoping he would die someday with as little pain as possible, while doing his best to keep the remnants of the Light as safe as possible.

 

A glint of light caught his attention once again. A globe with the potion rain coating its surface had caught a light beam and was reflecting it at him. Shifting slightly, Severus examined the object closer. It appeared to be made of rose quartz and was the size of his fist. Dropping to one knee, he peered into the depths of the crystal that was sitting a pool of the love potion. Severus reached out a hand, letting his fingers hover over one of the crystals known as a Love Stone. Something else gleamed in the furtive light. A globe of malachite, sitting not too far away. Looking further he recognised kunzite, lapis lazuli, rhodonite, emerald, moonstone, sapphire, and even amethyst scattered across the stone floor. Each were coated in the potion, each gleaming in the semi-darkness.

 

Clutching his wand tight in his fingers, Severus sank down, sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by the multitude of love stones. Some old ones, some known for healing, others he couldn’t even see but sense in the corners of the room. He could feel the energy emanating from them, surrounding him with their gift of healing and love. Curling over, his arms resting on his thighs, he let his tears finally flow. Wounds opened in his heart and the horror of all that he had lost washed through him and then overflowed, pouring out onto the ground, a show of grief long, long overdue.

 

At length, the emptiness that was left slowly filled with a quiet peace and the knowledge that love would conquer all. As he sat there, the potion slowly pooled around him, soaking into his robes and his trousers.

 

The last tear fell, the final quiet sob sounded, and Severus’ hand moved to wipe his face. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was no longer sitting in that newly opened chamber. Grass was brushing against his leg, moved by a breeze that carried the smell of dank woods. With his wand clutched tightly in his grasp, Severus sprang to his feet and looked around. There was a castle in the distance, a lake to one side, a Quidditch pitch to the other, and a large dark forest behind him.  _‘Hogwarts? Why am I here?’_

 

The wet robes clinging to him drew his attention away from the castle to take stock of himself. He was soaked from head to toe in the love potion that had been in the fountain. He could feel small rivulets of it running down his neck from his hair. His shield spell must have ended when his emotions overwhelmed him earlier. Raising his left hand to push his wet hair out of his face, he noticed the bracelet now wrapped about his left wrist.

 

There were three rows of stones, each one of them adhered to the ones next to them. They were also tight enough not to move. Looking at them closer, Severus was relieved that they were not embedded into his skin. The closer look also let him identify the stones. They looked like the Love Stones from the room under the Ministry. The rose quartz was the largest of the shrunken crystals, and was sitting prominently on the upper part of his wrist. The amethyst and malachite were sitting over his pulse. The stones he could not see were there as well, the energy from them familiar. A small smile curled his lips when he realized that the top row of stones, the ones closest to the Dark Mark, were all haematite. _‘I know that I am surrounded by negative energy, but a whole row of protection from it?’_

 

Sighing lightly, he finished the move to push his hair away from his eyes. _‘How do I explain to the Dark Lord that I was transported from the Ministry to Hogwarts? He will also want an explanation for the crystals, and then he will punish me for the death of the team. Maybe he will restrict me to my lab. He thinks that I have developed an aversion to brewing since I became the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He pulls me away from the school during the summer to show that he still controls me.’_

 

Running his wand over his robes, he dried them out. He might as well check on the school while he was here, and then report back to the Dark Lord. Maybe Albus would know something about the stones and potion that was in the Love Room and could tell him why he was transported to Hogwarts.  _‘If he doesn’t know then maybe since he is a portrait he could talk to the portraits that have vanished from the Department of Mysteries. Albus always knows how to get information.’_

 

Tucking his wand way, Severus headed for the castle, savouring the peace that was filling him. The hatred, the hopelessness, and the dread were still there, but they were not commanding his mind and heart anymore. Somehow, the potion, the stones, and the time away from prying eyes had moved him through the soul deep grief and healed the wounds he hadn’t realized were still festering within him.  _‘The scars will always be there, but I can function again, think again. I know what Potter was hunting, I know that he had found most of them, and that the Dark Lord cannot make a new Horcrux – his soul is too small now. If I apply myself, I can find the rest and finish the task.’_

 

With that one thought, a small seed of hope sprouted digging its roots deep into the hatred and dread, and surrounding the scars left by the grief. He would do whatever it took to finish the deed. Afterwards would handle itself. 

 

With his resolve settled, he headed for the castle. He had a long conversation with a former Headmaster to complete before the Dark Lord realized that he had vanished. As he walked through the main doors, his gaze sought out Hogwarts’ scars, the one created during the Final Battle. His steps faltered when he could not see them. He quickly glanced at the stone bracelet, wondering if they could have healed the school as they had healed him. It would never do to discount anything found in a tightly sealed room in the Department of Mysteries.

 

“Ah, Severus, there you are. I hope that your visit went well.” Smiling, Albus stepped off the main staircase.

 

Clutching his left hand to mask his utter shock at seeing the Headmaster still alive, Severus felt the bracelet dig into his arm as if warning him not to react poorly.

 

“Of course, Albus, why wouldn’t it?” Severus hoped it was a bland enough reply to work, hoped his voice didn't give his bewilderment away. If Albus was alive, maybe the Dark Lord was dead. 

 

“Voldemort,” Severus felt the death of his hope with that one word, but was glad that he knew where he was supposed to have been. “is not always the nicest host, but I am glad this meeting was better than others. Any interesting gossip?” Blue eyes twinkled as Albus directed Severus up towards his office undoubtably for tea. 

 

Following the man he had killed three years ago, Severus wondered just where he was and more importantly, when.

 

§§§§§§

 

 

Severus took a deep breath as he tipped the jar of beetle eyes, allowing five of them to tumble into the potion he was brewing.  _‘Dank stone, potions fumes. Two out of the four scents. Grass … I can walk outside and smell the sun warmed grass uncontaminated by the scorching stench of curses or hexes. It is just the musk that is missing.’_

 

The bracelet caught his attention as he set the bottle down. No one had mentioned his newest adornment, not even Albus. A smile curled the edges of his lips. Somehow the stones had brought him to this place – this other universe where the war was still going on, but people he knew as dead walked around alive as could be. There had been no change in time, Potter had graduated two years ago. Instead, events had changed. Severus had spent the last month reading the back issues of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. He was glad the version of him here also kept journals. Every Death Eater meeting was written down, every Order meeting recorded, every created and changed potion noted, and there was a series for lesson plans as well as student performance. It seemed writing was his way of organizing his thoughts no matter what Universe he lived in.  _‘I had to add all the potions I created that were not in the ones here, including this one.’_

 

It was one of the personal journals that let him know what happened to this Universe’s Severus. The last entry mentioned hunting for one of the hardest and deadly to collect potion ingredients out there. He was planning on heading out after the Death Eater’s meeting. The seal on the journal, one that took him but a minute to break, told him all he needed to know – Severus Snape of this world was not among the living any more. For just a moment, he had wondered if the man’s body was in the Love Room in his universe now, or if the Dark Lord wondered where he vanished to. Part of him hoped the latter if for no other reason than there would be teams of Death Eaters hunting him instead of hurting the remnants of the Light.

 

Giving one last stir to the potion, he filled seven vials. Today was his first Order meeting here. He had already attended four Death Eater meetings which were remarkably similar to the ones he had attended before.

 

A breath brought to him two of his favourites scents, another brought him the third one – he had been out harvesting grass earlier and the smell clung to his robe.  _‘I’ll see Potter today. The last scent.’_ Warmth, one he knew was happiness, filled him. 

 

Shaking off the thoughts and the emotions that filled him, Severus took the potion and headed up the stairs. He had places to be.

 

 

§§§§§§

 

 

Severus stepped into number 12 Grimmauld Place and shot a quick look at the portrait of Blacks’ mother. It took all his self control not to bust out laughing. He had read about it on one of the Order journals, but to see it was very different. The Weasley twins had succeeded in gagging the lady and she was sitting in the corner of her portrait, sulking and glaring. Returning the glare, Severus continued to the kitchen.  _‘I wish the spell they used was in the journal. I will have to corner them about it later.’_

 

He smelled it the moment he passed through the door, causing his heart to jump and the stones to warm on his wrist. Harry Potter was sitting right in front of him with his back to him. Settling in the empty spot next to the young man, Severus indulged himself while he looked around the room, his heart warming at the sight of all the living people who were dead to him just over a month ago.

 

“Snape looks happy about something.” 

 

Severus let his lips quirk up at Ronald’s comment to Potter.  _‘If I can call Ronald by his given name, I can do the same with Po – Harry.’_ It was obvious that he was not supposed to hear the whisper. It was out of character, but he had decided the first night here not to be as cold and callous as he used to be. It cost him too much the last time. He was definitely not sunshine and roses, most people would not know the difference, but he did. He thought Albus had noticed as well. 

 

“Yeah, he does. I wonder why he is sitting next to me, normally he sits near Albus.” 

 

Severus caught the flash of green as Harry glanced his way. Focusing his gaze on Albus, Severus enjoyed the smell that was surrounding him. The only way it could be better was if they were in a grassy field or in his lab at Hogwarts.  _‘Or brewing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.’_

 

Settling his thoughts, Severus focused on the meeting. Even though he was in a new universe with everyone alive, he still had a goal to accomplish. The Dark Lord was going to die with as few of casualties as possible.

 

Moody was watching him closely when Albus finished summarizing the reports, and Severus knew he could not let the Auror corner him. No matter how much information was in the journals and papers, there was still too much about this world he didn’t know, and the man had every right to be suspicious since he was acting different. As Moody approached him, Severus moved over to where Harry was talking to his friends. “Potter.”

 

Green eyes widened at the neutrality in Severus’ tone. “Snape.”

 

“This is for you. I want you to try it. It should help with your connection with the Dark Lord.” Severus held out the potion, one he started on when pacing the entire castle during Harry’s seventh year didn’t calm his nerves, and continued working on in his spare time since the Dark Lord won. It helped him to retain his sanity during those days. “Nothing in it is harmful, so death is not a side effect. Take it tonight. I will see you tomorrow to find out the results.”

 

Moody snatched the potion from Potter’s hands. Uncorking the vial, he sniffed, and eyed it critically. “When did you have a chance to work on this, Snape? What is it really for?”

 

The amethyst warmed on Severus’ wrist and a feeling of peace filled him.  _‘It isn’t known as a master healing stone for nothing.’_ Plucking the potion out of Moody’s hand, Severus returned it to Harry. “In my spare time and it is for what I said it was for.” 

 

Pulling a cork out of a robe pocket, Severus handed it to Potter before striding away. Step by step was the only way to improve his relationship with the man his heart wanted, and this was the first one.

 

§§§§§§

 

Morning found Severus pacing about the parlour waiting on Harry. He fingered the bracelet, wondering if he was truly in love with Harry Potter. It had been years since his heart had been affected by anything living. He had worked with Amortentia enough to know what attracted him throughout the years. Slughorn had introduced them to the potions in his sixth year, and the only thing that he smelled was dank stones and potions fumes. It wasn’t until after the end of the first war and his stint in Azkaban that he smelled sun-warmed grass. Dank wood had been added during his years as a teacher.

 

‘ _I have no idea when the musk was added. I have not brewed that potions in four years, not since Harry’s fifth year.’_ He looked down at the bracelet. The Love Room, that was the first time since he stopped teaching Potions that he smelled a love potion. It was the first time he smelled the musky scent. _‘Am I attracted to it because it means freedom, or because I could love him?’_

 

The ruby, the stone that among its many properties represented passionate love, glowed, the red light deepening the colour of the rose quartz it was next to.  _‘That answers that. Passionate love it is, but will it be returned?’_

 

The door behind him opened. Spinning about, he spotted a very tired Harry dragging through with an equally tired Ronald and Hermione. He pulled out his potions journal, sat down, and gestured for the three to make themselves comfortable.

 

Ronald started in. “If I didn’t know that Harry had nightmares every night, I would swear you gave him a potion to induce them.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I heard him screaming from my room.”

 

Severus focused his complete attention on Harry. “How is your voice? Do you need a potion to soothe your throat?”

 

Harry chuckled lightly. “Do you carry those on you as well, or were you expecting this result?”

 

Severus shook his head no. “I do have some brewed and stored in my rooms. If you need it, I will immediately retrieve one for you.”

 

Harry also shook his head, and settled a puzzled look on the Potions Master. “Why are you being so approachable? You smiled last night, or close enough, you are willing to get a potion for me. What happened?”

 

Leaning back in his seat, Severus studied them. He knew to achieve his heart’s desire, he would have to eventually tell some sort of story to Harry, maybe even the unvarnished truth, but it didn’t feel like the time yet and he would want to do it at a time they were alone. Then Harry could decide if to include these two in on the secret. “I came to the conclusion that we would be better off working amicably together instead of growling and grumbling at each other. More can be accomplished this way.”

 

Hermione laughed. “The Order members who stayed here last night are positive you want to torture Harry.”

 

Severus looked from her to Harry and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think, Ha – Potter?”

 

The room stilled, and a slow grin filled the three’s faces. Ron spoke first. “You were about to call him Harry.”

 

Harry jumped in as Severus looked uncertain. “Please, call me Harry. You can call them Ron and Hermione.”

 

“As long as we can call you Severus.” Ron’s sentence was so close to Harry’s it almost overlapped. 

 

“You may call me Severus.” The smiles beamed at him did not make Severus regret his decision. 

 

“To answer your original question, Severus,” Harry gave a self-concious grin at using Severus’ first name. “I do not think you are torturing me. Hermione reminded us that you were brewing a new potion. You obviously made sure that it couldn’t kill me and that most harmful side effects were neutralized, but since it is an experiment, you have to test it. On me, since it is to block Voldemort’s connection.”

 

Severus couldn’t help but to glance out the window, looking for the Snatchers that hunted down people who spoke his name. The Taboo was still in effect when he left. He knew it wasn’t here, thank goodness.  _‘Maybe because the Snatchers would constantly be called and end up facing the wand point of Albus.’_

 

“I thank you for your forethought and consideration. You have changed as well.” Severus watched the three glance at each other.

 

“Yeah … we’ve been meaning to apologize to you for being such horrible students during our school years.” Harry gave a small shrug while the other two nodded.

 

Severus had read the journals, he knew that these three had been nicer to his counterpart than his original three, but the apology still knitted over a hurt he hadn’t even realized that he was carrying. “You acted in a way that would ensure my position in the Dark Lord’s ranks. Your apology is accepted, please take mine for my actions during the same time frame.”

 

The three shared heartfelt grins. Severus waited for them to look at him before continuing.

 

“I need to know all your symptoms, Harry. Anything that felt different after you took the potion. I will continue to tweak it.”

 

The three settled down and started telling Severus everything that happened.

 


	2. More Potions and Horcruxes

Severus almost rolled his eyes. He refrained only because Albus would have asked even more questions. The last two months had been fraught with them as he showed his true self to a select few. Albus was one of those few, and the man was wary – rightfully so, Severus guessed.

Holding in a sigh, Severus picked up the next ingredient. The Headmaster watched everything he put into his cauldron as if brewing was a new thing to Severus. "Is there something in particular I can help you with, Albus?"

"When do you have spare time, Severus?" Blue eyes moved from the lacewings to Severus' face.

Stirring the potion three times to the right, Severus composed his answer. "I get up very early and do my experimental brewing at that time."

It was a habit he had developed as Headmaster, before then he would be up late to brew. He hoped Albus didn't know when he brewed.

"Ah, that is what has had you up so early recently." Albus continued to watch the ingredients as they were added.

"Yes. I should have Potter's potion completed by the end of the week." The morning after conversations were showing a marked improvement. Soon Harry would be able to block the Horcrux's presence.

"You have invented a potion that mimics Occlumency?"

Severus bottled the potion he was working on and smiled at Albus' curious expression. The disastrous lessons he remembered had happened here as well, but the results had not been quite as horrible. Black had survived his trip to the Ministry and the rat had not. "That is what I had set out to make."

He had too, but it had morphed pretty early in the planning. Once he had learned about the Horcrux in Harry's head, he had focused on blocking it instead. Soon he would have a potion to destroy it. Maybe in another three months. He would test it on Nagini first, he would hate to kill Harry by accident.

§§§§§§

As it was the holidays, Severus spent more time with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. This one was just as demanding as the one Severus remembered. While pacing his small potions laboratory in the Dark Lord's stronghold – one he had acquired in this universe two years ago - Severus watched the scrying mirror cupped in his palm closely. He found the beryl mirror in a dark basement corner as he learned every nook and cranny of the new place. The crystalline surface was currently showing him Nagini writhing around on the ground as she flung her head from side to side.

He watched his test subject until she subsided.

Tucking the mirror deep into a robe pocket, Severus returned to the potion he had started yesterday. Later that afternoon, he checked on the snake while delivering the potion to the Dark Lord.

Nagini slithered about the room, her tongue flickering while she swayed her head side to side. The black eyes retained their intelligent look, but Severus could tell that she was no longer a Horcrux. The cloying sense of the Dark Lord was missing.

He did not give in to his rejoicing until he escaped back to Hogwarts. Now he needed to convince Harry to take this potion. The first step would be to find out if Harry even knew what a Horcrux was.

§§§§§§

Severus arranged for the meeting to take place at Spinner's End. The other two were with Harry as the rest of the Order would not let him out of Grimmauld Place by himself. It was easy to choose the two that would most likely be here again if Severus had any say in the matter.

He arrived early to make sure that there was tea and food. He had never been to this particular Spinner's End as the other Severus spent his entire summers at Hogwarts, so he had as well. The door was warped, and dust covered every surface. Shutting the door firmly behind him, Severus pulled his wand. It was time to use all those spells that Molly had drilled into his head when Grimmauld Place needed to be cleaned.

It took four hours to have a presentable warded house and food in the cupboards. The kettle was on, the pot was warming, and the tea tray ready. A knock on the front door told him that he was just in time.

Striding through the house, he glanced out the window, spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione, and opened the door. "Welcome."

Severus moved so that his guests could enter. Shutting the door behind them, he led the way to the living room. "Have a seat, I'll be back in a moment."

In the kitchen, he poured the water from the kettle into the tea pot, finished the tray, and returned to his guests. "How would like your tea?"

He set the tray on the coffee table and prepared to serve. It took less than a minute to have the pleasantries finished. Settling onto his chair, Severus looked at Harry over his cup. "I am not sure what information Albus has shared with you, so I need to confirm if you have ever heard of a Horcrux."

The three exchanged worried looks which was all the conformation that he needed. They knew. "This place is warded and unknown. Not one person in the Wizarding World besides the four of us know where it is, or that it even exists. That is the reason I requested this meeting here."

Severus wished he could have said that in his original universe. Then there would have been no oath, Narcissa and Bellatrix would have never been able to sneak onto Hogwarts' grounds. It was one of the small things that has changed the events here. Albus not putting on a cursed ring was another one.

Harry sighed in relief. "We've been looking for them the last several months. Albus took us aside and told us of their existence. Are you supposed to help us?"

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly while he considered his response. "Albus does not know that I know about them, yet. I have been waiting to confirm my suspicions before worrying the Headmaster with their possibilities. The Dark Lord … has shown the symptoms of making a multitude of them."

Green eyes blinked but it was Hermione that asked the question. "Symptoms? There are symptoms?"

"Of course. Unable to die is one key symptom. When Harry was one, the Killing Curse should have put us out of the Dark Lord's misery, but he became a wraith. One unable to move on because parts of his soul was holding the main part of him here. Then there is the loss of his sanity. Or rather, his humanity. The parts that made him charismatic, the parts that understood his original plan, were gone. Truly not inside the body he currently wears. That means they are locked up somewhere else. Considering who I was observing – the Dark Lord's interest in the Dark Arts rivals my own – I decided that he was making Horcruxes. To reach his current level, I would say that he has at least five of them, maybe more."

"Six." Ron glanced at Harry before he repeated his answer. "He made six of them. He wanted his soul to have seven parts."

Severus nodded slowly. "Nagini was one, she is no longer. I know of one other, or rather I suspect one other, but I do not know where to find the rest."

Harry's eyes widened. "Nagini was one? How do you know she isn't one now? And where do you suspect one might be? We've found Salazar's locket, we know that Hufflepuff's cup is one, and the diary I destroyed during my second year. Albus found a ring that he thinks is one as well. We just do not know how to destroy them."

"You killed a basilisk in your second year with Gryffindor's sword, correct?" Severus watched as the memory washed over Harry's face. He was waiting for someone to point out that he should know these facts already.

"Yes, I pulled it from the Sorting Hat."

This turned out not to be the time. "Then the sword is imbued with the venom of the snake, which was what destroyed the diary. Pull the sword again. Be a Gryffindor and do some horrendously stupid brave act, and then claim the sword. Or you could just harvest fangs from the dead snake and use them. It would save you from doing something stupid. Stab the ring and the locket. That will leave the cup and the unknown to be dealt with."

"You said you knew the unknown one." Hermione leaned forward, her brown eyes searching Severus' face.

Severus shook his head. "No, I know of one that was not intended to be made. I have designed and tested a potion to remove it."

He let his gaze rest on Harry's scar and waited. It didn't take long.

"Me … I am one as well?" Harry's hand shot to his mouth as he obviously was fighting with his stomach.

"You are, Harry. Which is why Nagini is no longer one. I had to test my potions on something." Severus pulled out a vial holding a dark viscous fluid in it. "It does not taste good, it will hurt, and it will leave you very tired, but the test shows you will be free of the soul shard lodged in you."

He set the vial down before the young man. "If you wish to take it, I would ask that you do so here. I have a bedroom you can use, and it will only take roughly an hour or three to work."

Harry touched his scar. "Are you sure there is a soul shard in my head?"

Severus let the edge of his lips quirk up. "The potion you are currently taking is designed to block a Horcrux from communicating with its base soul. If it is working for you, then I will say that I am sure."

Harry's fingers clenched around the vial. "Where is that room?"

Standing up, Severus moved to a bookshelf, reached through the books, and opened the door revealing a stairwell. "This way."

His guests followed him.

Opening a door, he gestured towards the made bed. "Make yourself comfortable. I would recommend transfiguring your restrictive clothes into something soft with a lot of give. Sleep trousers or shirt would work fine. I will be back in a moment."

Severus set the potion on the top of the dresser before he left. He returned to the kitchen, and picked up the bag he left on the counter. The stones inside clicked against each other as he headed back up. The stones on his wrist had prompted his looking into the properties of them and other stones.

Knocking on the door even though Harry should be changed, he waited until permission was granted to enter. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his clothes folded neatly and resting on his old desk. Harry was wearing pyjamas, but Severus could not tell what they were transfigured out of.

Hermione held up her bag. "Since we've started this hunt, we are never sure if we can get back home, so I carry some of the necessities with me. Pyjamas are necessary." Her tone said not to question her on that.

Severus gave one quick nod, and the dumped the stones from the bag into his hand. Holding up a necklace, he offered it to Harry. "Each of the stones have the ability to help heal your mind and body. I want you to wear this for the next week to counter any side effects of the potion."

Harry slipped it over his head, and the chain of stones rested low, the rose quartz settling over his heart. Severus had included it because Albus was positive that love would conquer all. The chain also included blue fluorites, haematites, amethysts, blood stones, rubies, aquamarines, ambers, and other healers.

"Lay back and take the potion. Hermione and Ron, this may be frightening, if you wish to wait downstairs, you may." Severus handed Harry the potion, and then smiled when the other two moved closer to the bed instead out the door. "We will be here with you, Harry. Relax and let the potion work."

§§§§§§

A muffled scream woke Severus. Wand in hand, he rushed through the small hallway to Harry's room. Cautiously opening the door, he peered into the moonlit room only to see the man tossing and turning in his bed. Severus crossed over to the bed, thinking of rousing Harry from his nightmare. When he rested a hand on the shaking shoulders, he was surprised when a deep sigh escaped Harry's lips and the young man settled into a restful sleep. Lifting his hand, Severus felt his eyes widen as Harry started tossing about again.

He placed his hand back on Harry's shoulder. Harry stilled. He moved his hand, and Harry was restless again.

' _He needs sleep, a deep restful sleep.'_ Severus eyed the space on the bed, knowing that he wanted this, he wanted to bury his nose in the alluring smell of Harry. He wanted this man, he knew that deep in his bones, but he wanted to learn about Harry before doing anything that would hint at his desires. _'And before that, I want to hold to my promise – I will rid this world of the Dark Lord.'_

He attempted once again to leave Harry's bedside only to discover that Harry reacted poorly to the loss of his hand. Sighing deeply, Severus expanded the bed and curled up on the covers. A flick of his wand had his own covers from his room on top of him and his pillow under his head. Leaving a hand on Harry's shoulder, he closed his eyes, but found sleep eluding him.

Memories of the day filled his mind. The three hours he had sat with Harry as the potion ran its course had almost been torture. Harry had flung himself about, cried, and was physically ill. Ron and Hermione ran back and forth getting flannels, bowls, and other needed items as well as sitting near their friend, holding his hand and offering their unconditional support. Harry had come to in time for dinner, and Severus had insisted that he attempt a soup. When he went to make dinner for them all was the first time he had left Harry's side.

Listening hard, as he had done long ago in this bed, Severus attempted to hear all the sounds inside of his house. A creak of a bed echoed up the stairwell. He had left the door open so that Ron and Hermione could find the stairs if they needed to use the toilet during the night. He had offered them his room, but they had turned him down. Hermione pointed out that he was the most qualified one to handle anything that happened overnight with Harry. The sofa had been transfigured into a bed, and everyone had retired for the night.

Shifting his weight, Severus forced his brain to slow down. He needed to sleep. Tomorrow would bring new challenges he had to face.

§§§§§§

A gasp and the shifting of the mattress woke Severus up. "Good morning, Harry."

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he focused on the green ones near his. The desire and warmth in them surprised him. _'After the war. Then I will pursue that warmth and see if it will lead to where I want to go.'_

"What are you doing here, Severus?"

The breathy way his name was spoken caused Severus to shiver slightly. "You were unsettled last night. I came to check on you, and you settled down while I was here. I opted not to wake you up just in case you would not go back to sleep, as you need as much rest as you can get. I, therefore, stayed."

"Oh," A blush crept over Harry's cheeks, "thanks for staying."

Severus brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's face and ignored the tingles travelling through his fingers. "You are welcome."

Standing, Severus pulled his covers over him like a cloak, and with a nod to Harry, swept out of the room to prepare for the day.

Breakfast was eaten at the dining room table. Severus was glad to see the three tuck into their food. He knew that these three had not come as close to starving as his original three, but the half starved teens he had seen during the Final Battle still haunted his dreams periodically.

"We need to get back to Headquarters." Harry crossed his silverware over his plate as he spoke. "They don't like it when we spend the night out."

Ron and Hermione nodded and Ron chimed in. "They think we have run off and done something stupid."

"Then we shall head there after I clean up from breakfast." Severus collected the dishes, ignoring Ron's surprised look that he was doing it the muggle way. "After that we will head to Hogwarts. You three will go collect basilisk parts and I will tell Albus I know about the Horcruxes as well as the fact that the one in you has been handled." He nodded to Harry during the last sentence.

It didn't take long to clean up, and they were on their way to Headquarters.

Severus opened the door and ushered the three in. "We will floo into the Three Broomsticks from here. It is not unbearably cold, so we can walk up to the castle and finalize our plans."

With a quick nod, the trio went to find Moody, since the retired Auror was acting as base commander for the Order.

Severus paced in the parlour doing his best not to think of sleepy green eyes and lithe body pressed against his for most of the night. He had slept well, very well once Harry curled into him and he had spooned up against the younger man. _'I am supposed to be waiting. I know I am attracted to him, but I do not want a relationship built on attraction alone. Those tend not to last.'_

Over the last several months, he was learning to respect Harry Potter. No, he wasn't the same Potter that he had slowly, grudgingly learned to respect in his Universe, but he was very close. _'Black will not be happy about our association, I am positive.'_

The quick glance at the door was more reflex born out of years of dealing with Black trapped in Grimmauld Place. It had come as a shock that Wormtail had been caught during Harry's fifth year excursion to the Ministry, freeing the mutt. A nice shock mainly because the man had immediately moved out of Headquarters and was therefore less likely to been seen. No matter his resolve not to fall back into the childish behaviour of baiting the man, it was a habit that was far to fun to resist at times. Lots of times.

The trio came rushing into the parlour. "We are ready."

That was another difference. His trio would have resented having to check in to someone else. Setting his thoughts aside, he gestured to the fireplace. "Shall we?"

§§§§§§

Severus watched as the three headed towards Moaning Mrytle's bathroom carrying with them his potion collection kit and a book on how to properly harvest materials from a basilisk. With a turn, he continued up the stairwell to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus, we need to speak privately." The words were out of his mouth before the door closed completely behind him.

Albus took one look at his face and walked over to the door of his private rooms. "My sitting room?"

"That will work." Severus followed him into the room, and waited while Albus cast privacy wards. He knew they were there to make him feel more comfortable since there was no one to who could listen in even without them.

"What has happened, Severus, my boy?" Albus settled on the sofa.

Severus paced near the sofa frowning hard. "I ask that you do not interrupt until I finish. I know you are going to be upset, but wait."

Folding his hands, Albus just looked at him.

"I know the Dark Lord created Horcruxes. He has shown all the signs of it." He watched the blue eyes widened. "The signs showed he had to have at least five. When I put this together, I became suspicious of the connection between him and Harry. The potion I created for Harry was not a version of Occlumency. It was designed to block the soul fragment's connection with its base soul. Since it succeeded, I felt that it was highly likely that Harry had a Horcrux inside of him. I also began to suspect that Nagini was also a Horcrux because of the events in Harry's fifth year. I devised a potion to destroy a Horcrux inside of a living thing, which I tested on Nagini. It worked on the snake, so yesterday I explained to Harry what I just explained to you. He informed me that you already knew about the Horcruxes, and then agreed to take the potion. He is currently collecting basilisk fangs to use them against since Fiendfyre is very unpredictable."

Severus was surprised that Albus let him finish.

"You knew about the possibility of such a dark artefact, but did not inform me. You tested two potions to deal with this threat, used them on Harry, and did not bother to inform me." Albus' eyes were burning.

Severus stood very still. He knew he tempted fate by giving Harry the potion before clearing it with Albus, but he did not want there to be a chance of Albus denying it to the young man. "I thought it best to be completely certain when dealing with an accusation as harsh as this one. I did not think you needed another issue to plan around, especially if it was an unfounded suspicion. You also failed to inform me of them. So, instead of us working together, we were working on the same issue separately."

He watched as wrinkled fingers flexed before a large sigh escaped from the Headmaster.

"You are right, we were both in the wrong here. I wanted to keep the information from you just in case Voldemort became suspicious." Albus straightened his shoulders. "Now, we need to join our knowledge together. Do you think the potion you created to destroy a Horcrux in a living thing would work on the others we have collected?"

Severus quietly let out a sigh of relief. Albus' temper was one thing he wanted to remain a distant memory. "No, it must be ingested to have any effect on the soul fragment. The blocking potion may though."

Albus nodded. "It might be a good idea to block the connection and observe Voldemort's actions before we destroy them. Do you have any brewed?"

Severus nodded. "As Harry will not need it anymore, I have enough to submerge a ring and a necklace."

Albus led the way towards Severus' laboratory, stopping in his office to collect the two Horcruxes. Setting the two boxes on a table, he gestured to them. "They are impervious, so you can add the potion directly into them."

Severus fought the cringe that tried to surface at the pure evilness pouring into his laboratory from the boxes. The faster he completed this, the faster these things would be gone. It took but a moment to pour the appropriate potion over the artefacts, cutting off their connection with their maker.

Albus waved his wand over them and then smiled. "You have patented this potion?"

"And just what should I tell the Ministry about it?" Severus waited, knowing that Albus might have a good answer.

"Once we have defeated Voldemort, you should patent both of the ones you created. It might deter others from creating Horcruxes."

"When this war is over, I will." Severus closed the lids on the boxes, sealed them with a spell, and passed them to Albus. "I am positive you have somewhere safe to keep these. I will inform you of any change in the Dark Lord after my next visit."

After they had finished collecting the basilisk parts, including a few extra for Severus' stores, Harry submitted to a full physical check-up by Madam Pomfrey at Albus' insistence.


	3. Promises Kept and Tales Told

Pushing the jar of basilisk scales away, Severus stirred his cauldron while periodically adding in an ingredient. It was nearing the middle of the second term and Harry was still attempting to figure out where the cup might be located. Even though Severus detected no change in the Dark Lord during the last several meetings, Albus decided it would be best not to destroy the Horcruxes until all were collected, just in case.

Staring into the depths of the Horcrux Destruction potion he was attempting to make, he let his thoughts travel back to a time he preferred to forget.

Potter, Granger, and Weasley broke into Gringotts not long before coming to Hogwarts for the Final Battle. That break-in only targeted Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and she was a bit wary around the Dark Lord during the Final Battle. _'The cup was in there. Potter then came here immediately afterwards, what was he hunting for in Hogwarts?'_

Stirring the potion anticlockwise, Severus let the memories fill him.

_The Shrieking Shack was his least favourite place on Earth, Severus had decided that during Potter's fifth year. Today confirmed his dislike as he stood facing his least favourite person on Earth – a man who should have been long dead._

_The Dark Lord waved Dumbledore's wand towards him. Severus found it fitting that he was about to be killed by the wand of the man he had killed. He and Albus could laugh about the irony of it soon._

" _Severus, in order for this wand to accept me, I must defeat its master. As your Lord, I order you to relinquish your hold over the wand."_

_The thin wood pointed at him as the Dark Lord continued._

" _Just stand there and accept this, Severus, and you might live."_

_His tone assured Severus the Dark Lord doubted it and didn't care if he did. The spell hit him slashing his abdomen open from left hip to the right ribcage. Screaming, he fell to the floor, his blood seeping through his clothes and darkening his robes._

" _They have taken the cup and the locket, but they have not found the crown – so Hogwarts is still mine." It was a whisper, barely loud enough to be considered said, as footsteps walked away from him, leaving him to die or live._

_With a trembling hand, Severus pulled out potions and treated the wound, and then drank both a pain killer and blood replenisher. Transfiguring a potions vial into bandages, he wrapped his abdomen, then hefting himself to his feet, he headed out. He needed to find Potter. They needed to end this now._

_Not long after he exited the shack he heard Potter had died, and with him Granger and Weasley. Without another thought, Severus hunted for Minerva. He had to get her and the others out of there._

_Portkeys in hand, he corned the staff, his friends and unknown allies. "You must leave. He has killed Potter, he is going to win today, and if he does, your lives will be forfeited." He thrust the potions vials, ones that he had carried with him since he knew the battle was coming here, towards Minerva, wanting her to take them._

_Minerva glared at him, distrust evident in her eyes. "You expect me to believe you - to trust you? Why should I?"_

_A quick glance showed that no-one was there, just them. "Albus mastermind this, Minerva."_ Startled comprehension filled her face. _"Please, flee so you can fight later. So you can keep people alive."_

_The shuttered look that covered Minerva's face and the others told him that his pleas were falling on deaf ears. Setting the portkeys on the High Table, he searched their faces one more time. He could see that Filius, Minerva, Pomona, and Hagrid trusted him and accepted what he was saying. The others not so much. "The portkey will take you to a safe house in France, the activation word is inscribed on the glass. I must go."_

_Striding out of the room, Severus prayed they would leave._

Shaking his head, Severus drew a shuddering breath. Every one of the vials had been sitting right where he had left them when the battle was over. Hogwarts had an entire new staff the next school year, with the exception of its Headmaster. He never had a chance to pass Albus' message, not that he had wanted to tell the boy he had to let the Dark Lord kill him, but he often wondered if that might have caused the war to end differently.

The Dark Lord's mumbled sentence stood out, as it had always done, teasing his mind, convincing him that there was something important there. "Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, but there is no crown associated with the Founders. He infected two out of the four's possessions. The Dark Lord would not bother with anything from Gryffindor, so what of Ravenclaw has he taken?"

Staring at the walls Severus searched his mind, looking for any clue. A fragment of a conversation with Filius gave him the answer he needed. The Dark Lord was referring to Ravenclaw's diadem. That had to be what Potter was trying to find here.

Banishing the ruined potion, Severus brushed the tears leaking onto his cheeks away. He needed to think. What was Potter doing before he was caught? Malfoy had gone on about it during the celebration. _'That's right – they were on the seventh floor when the Carrows caught them. The Room of Requirements is there, could they've been heading there?'_

Starting his potion over again, Severus made plans to check the room before he contemplated how to tell Albus the cup was in the frozen Lestrange vault. Just like in his original Universe, Molly Weasley had succeeded in killing Bellatrix, but unlike his Universe, Arthur got Rodolphus, and Black had taken out Rabastan. Who had access to the vault was a mystery to him, but if anyone knew, it would be Albus.

§§§§§§

Three vials were sitting on the transfigured table in Albus' office right next to two basilisk fangs. Also on the table were three boxes, each with a Horcrux inside covered in his first potion.

At Severus' insistence, they waited until the last student left school and any professor that planned on leaving was gone before attempting to destroy them. Severus knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione were currently acquiring the cup from the vault. Albus did not give him the details on how they were going to do it, so Severus prayed to Merlin that it would not include the use of a dragon escape route this time.

The diadem was much easier to collect, in his opinion, and Albus had tried to figure out how he knew where to look. It had taken some fancy mental work, but he succeeded in evading the real way while still laying the blame on the Dark Lord's mumblings. For a moment the memory pulled at him, dragging him away from the interminable wait.

_Severus walked back and forth in front of the wall where the door would soon appear. He kept his mind focused on Ravenclaw's diadem and his need to find it. The room behind the newly formed door had him groaning. Stacks upon stacks of things scattered about in no particular order greeted his eyes. Stepping in, he closed the door. He had all weekend to hunt, which it took, but he eventually found the diadem. Not willing to touch it, he lifted it with a pair of stirring rods and dropped it into a box with the same impervious spell the other ones had. Once he reached his lab, it was submerged under the blocking potion._

The flashing of one of the many silvery objects that littered Albus' office drew Severus out of the memory.

"Severus, it is time." Albus gestured to the table.

Severus opened the box with the locket and tipped in the potion he brewed last week. The corrosiveness of the potion ate at the metal, allowing the basilisk venom to enter the object. Black smoke billowed up, changing shapes and trying to speak. It acted like a confused boggart. Severus gestured for Albus to stay exactly where he was as the Headmaster started to move closer. Eventually the smoke vanished.

"I think the potion worked. We do need to get the locket out before it is dissolved completely." Severus reached for a pair of tongs and pulled it out of the solution, setting it on a towel.

Albus flicked his wand over it before smiling at the Potions Master. "It worked. Now, let's add it to the other two."

They quickly removed the lids off the boxes and poured in the potions before stepping back, wands drawn just in case. Smoke billowed out as well, but they both faded quickly. Looking at each other, Albus raised his wand higher and nodded for Severus to move.

Severus knew that Albus' shield spells would be strong than his, so he walked over to the table and gingerly used the tongs to lift the ring out of the potion bath. Setting it quickly on the towel, he moved to the diadem. Once all three items were sitting on the table, looking newly polished, he checked for dark magic, verifying that all taint was removed from the artefacts.

"Negative. They are clean." Relief swept through him. Now, if only the cup worked the same way, then the Dark Lord would be vulnerable.

§§§§§§

Severus sat in the hard backed chair, facing the Wizengamot, grateful the chains were not wrapped around his arms. He knew he would have to face a trial, it was just what it was. He carried a Dark Mark, admittedly one that was very faded, so he didn't complain. What he did not expect was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Albus standing around him and the rest of the Order in the stands. _'They wouldn't be there if they knew who I really was. What I have really done. I truly deserve this trial.'_

"Harry Potter, you are standing as a witness for the accused?" Beryl March, elder and acting Head of the Wizengamot, stared at the group assembled around the Death Eater. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you two as well?"

Harry looked at his friends before directing a steady gaze at her. "We are. He shouldn't be here."

A frown filled the wrinkled face. "Mr. Snape is a Death Eater, Mr. Potter, why shouldn't he stand trial?"

Albus folded his hands on top of his beard as he stepped forward. "I have already submitted that Severus Snape was my spy."

"And how did that help us? You-Know-Who continued to attack us, continued hurting us, and he was there by his side." The voice came from the back of the Wizengamot.

Severus held back a sigh. Twisting his arm slightly, he caught sight of the stones around his wrist. Was this really where he was going to end up? Maybe, just maybe, he could go back to his original Universe and destroy the Dark Lord there. It would be better than Azkaban.

Ron snorted. "Is the trial going to start, or are we going to present our evidence early?"

A quick glance at Percy Weasley showed the man was attempting not to grin at his brother.

Madam March glared at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, we are starting now. Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are accused of supporting the beliefs held by and actively helping You-Know-Who. How do you plead?"

Severus leaned back in the seat so he could easily look Madam March. "I have been actively working against _Voldemort_ since August of 1980. Of course these actions were behind the scenes as befitting my position as a spy in his network."

"Actively working against him? How?"

Harry stepped forward. "By keeping me alive."

"By informing me of Voldemort's movements and plans and helping to devise ways to save as many people as possible." Albus' gaze rested on several members of the Wizengamot, letting them know some of those people who owed Severus their lives.

Ron continued. "By creating several potions to destroy artefacts Voldemort made to keep himself among the living."

Severus shot a look at Albus. The Headmaster made sure that he patented all three potions before the Final Battle, which ended up being fought in Diagon Alley. He had insisted on fighting with the Order that day, and had taken up a position near Harry. The battle was not as epic as the one at Hogwarts, no castle to burn, no students fighting for their lives and their world, but it served its purpose. The Dark Lord died and his reign of terror ended.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"He also fought in the Battle at Diagon Alley on our side. He was responsible for the capture of many of the Death Eaters whom you have already tried and sentenced."

"Potions? He developed potions?" A blond Wizengamot member almost leaned over the rail trying to see the prisoner. "Are they the ones he recently patented? The ones for containing and destroying Horcruxes?"

Albus' eyes twinkled lightly at the collective gasp from the older members of the Wizengamot. They knew what a Horcrux was. "Precisely. Severus discovered that Voldemort created several of them, and proceeded to invent the potions needed to destroy them without sacrificing the artefacts left to us by the Founders. He also personally destroyed three of them."

Conversation buzzed about in the stands and eventually they quieted down. Madam March looked down at the group gathered on the floor and spoke. "Severus Snape, you have been granted clemency for all acts required of you as a spy within the Death Eaters. This case is dismissed."

The words seemed almost surreal to Severus, and didn't truly sink in until Harry pulled him into a small side room as the rest of the group headed for the lifts.

The door closed behind them, and Harry moved to stand in front of him. Severus searched his face, knowing in his heart that he wanted to start a relationship with this young man, but also knowing he had to tell Harry everything before he did. One did not start a new stage of your life with things that had to be handled.

"You're free." Harry smiled up at him, his eyes bright. "I know … I think I know you want …. a relationship with me. I know I want one with you."

Severus felt his eyes widen as Harry stepped closer. The man was being the quintessential Gryffindor, charging straight in, not planning or plotting.

"If you don't, tell me now."

"Harry …" Severus' thoughts failed him as Harry slid a hand around his neck, resting it on his nape. Desire, thick and heady, rushed through him. He knew it had to be shining from his eyes.

Harry leaned in, his lips brushing Severus' and Severus set aside Slytherin tactics and pressed them even closer together, his arms wrapping around Harry, pulling that body against his.

Lifting his head, Severus stared into Harry's face, thoughts warring with feelings. Thoughts won. "Come, we must talk, but not here."

Releasing his hold on Harry, Severus strode out of the room, and headed for the Department of Mysteries with Harry following him.

Reaching out towards the Locked Door with his left hand, Severus hoped the door opened and the room would be empty.

"That door won't open, Severus. I tried it several times. The Unspeakables who do go in there won't let anyone else in either." Harry's voice came from near his shoulder.

Severus looked at his wrist, the stones warm against it. Will they let him in? Would they send him home when he stepped into the room where this journey officially started? Touching the door, he pushed it gently. A soft click and the door swung open.

Striding into the room, he heard Harry gasp in surprise and then follow him in. The pink hazy lighting, the bubbling fountain, the smell, all of it was just like the room in his Universe. Part of him expected to see bodies on the floor covered by fragments of the room. Pushing those thoughts away, he waited for the door to click shut and the wards to spring back up.

"How did you get the door to open, Severus?" Awe filled Harry's voice.

Bowing his head, Severus looked once again at the bracelet. It was glowing slightly, as if it was recharging. He needed to explain quickly. If he vanished, he wanted Harry to know what happened. "Harry, I'll explain about the door in a moment. First, you say you want a relationship with me, and you are right, I do want one with you, but … there are some things you need to know about me first."

Spinning about, letting the smells surrounding him calm his nerves, Severus faced the young man he had fallen for over the past several months.

"It doesn't matter – I know you, Severus. I have studied you, watched you, for years. I know -"

"That wasn't me." Severus cut him off. He could see the wheels turning in Harry's head, trying to figure out what he just said. "None of what I say now can leave this room, promise? Not even to Ron or Hermione."

A shuttered look covered Harry's face as he tried to figure out what he was going to hear. Curiosity pulled the word out of him that Severus needed to hear. "Promise."

"Have a seat, Harry." Severus began pacing, not caring if Harry did as he asked. "A year ago, you asked what was different about me, why I was more approachable. I told you it was because I had come to the conclusion that we would do better working amicably. I didn't come to that conclusion easily. I had to live through the results of us not doing so."

He paused for a moment, looking deep into the fountain, hoping that he wasn't destroying everything he had gained this year. Shaking his head, he continued. "I am from a different universe. I came here at the beginning of last summer. In my original Universe you died during your seventh year, killed by the Dark Lord. The War ended that day. There were a few skirmishes here and there, but for the most part, anyone who opposed the Dark Lord was dead."

There, those words were out. Now came the hard part. Convincing Harry that it was true.

"Dead... another universe … he won..." The disbelief, or rather the wish to disbelieve coated those words.

Severus held up his left arm, exposing his bracelet. "These stones, they are from a sealed chamber under the fountain."

"Severus, what stones? I don't see any. How did you come here?" Harry stared at Severus' arm, obviously not seeing the glowing stones.

Looking at his arm, Severus ran a finger of the three rows of crystals. No wonder no one ever commented on them, they could not see them.

"There are three rows of crystals around my wrist, Harry. They …." His voice trailed off as he tried to answer Harry's question. Giving a shake of his head, Severus decided to tell the story. "The Dark Lord pulled me away from Hogwarts, as he has done every summer since the fall – he keeps me as Headmaster but doesn't want the power to go to my head - and sent me in here with a team of Death Eaters to destroy this room."

Harry cut in. "Headmaster? Albus is the Headmaster … how were you in that position?"

Severus' shoulders stiffened as pain flooded him, the wounds he had thought healed throbbing with remorse. "Albus … Albus was cursed by the ring Horcrux. It was killing him and I was doing my best to keep him alive. He could not live longer than a year, and that was with my best potions and spells attempting to contain the curse. He needed someone he trusted to run Hogwarts, someone the Dark Lord would agree to let do so. Draco Malfoy was ordered to kill Albus during his sixth year and I was made the Defence Professor that year. I had to make sure Draco didn't succeed in killing Albus, the curse didn't succeed in killing Albus, and that I did succeed in killing Albus, all on Albus' orders. The Dark Lord did as Albus thought – he made me Headmaster before the summer was out."

"You... you killed Albus?" Harry's eyes widened, disbelief and uncertainty filling them.

Severus nodded. "It was not something I wanted to do, but it was the only way. As I said earlier, the Dark Lord believed that being Headmaster could make me power hungry, so he used the summer to remind me of my station. This summer he wanted the power of love to be eradicated. I brought a team of seven Death Eaters to this room, the Love Room as the Dark Lord called it. I survived the destruction of the room, the rest of the team did not. Somehow, these stones and that potion," he gestured to the liquid bubbling in the fountain, "brought me here – to a Universe where the war was not over, where I did not kill Albus on his orders, where Potter did not go hunting Horcruxes during his seventh year with Granger and Weasley, where people I watched die walked around. Events were different here, and I was able to save those I had to let die last time. I was able to use the potion I invented during Potter's seventh year and perfected the years following on you, I was able to keep you from having to walk to your death. That was the only way Potter had a chance to get rid of the Horcrux – to willingly let the Dark Lord kill him. I never had a chance to pass Albus' message to him, so he didn't know to do that."

"Hold on," Harry shot of his seat as he began pacing. "I am still trying to wrap my brain around you killing Albus, even on his orders. How could you do that? And then you were supposed to tell me – that Potter – he needed just to let Voldemort kill him, _willingly_?"

Severus turned and looked at Harry, the anguish he felt showing in his eyes. "I did it because he told me to. Because he made me promise to. He didn't want a student to have that type of guilt. There really was no better option. Nothing – if I left the curse to do its work, even with the potions, he death would have been painful and meaningless."

His shoulders slumped slightly before he continued. "As for Potter, I was too late to pass the message, and the potion was not perfected."

"Too late? You were the Headmaster of the school. Couldn't you just call him up to the office and tell him?"

Severus shook his head. "Potter was not at school, he was Horcrux hunting. I was too late because the Dark Lord called me to the Shrieking Shack to kill me. I survived, but he accomplished his goal, he thought he had control of a wand that needed its last master defeated."

"You had a wand like that?" Harry's eyes coursed over Severus as if making sure he was there. "How did you live?"

"No I did not, and I am not a liberty to tell you whose wand – it was not an issue here and I do not wish to reveal things that are not mine to tell." Severus quirked a half grin at Harry's grudging acceptance. "As to how I lived? I am a Potions Master, and am in the habit of carrying a multitude of them with me."

He left out the ability to work through pain that was developed by his long service to the Dark Lord.

"What happened to our Snape?" Harry flung himself back into his seat, his gaze still running over Severus.

"Your Snape died, Harry."

"You killed him?" The words were out before Harry could bite them back. He gave a quick shake of his head. "No, you wouldn't have. I can't believe that. I _know_ you. This past year I have learned more about you than any of the years before. Maybe you are truly this Universe Severus, but something happened that makes you think differently."

Severus ran a hand across his abdomen. No, he knew who he was – the scar from the Shrieking Shack was still there. This Severus did not have mark on him, at least not one like his. "I did not kill him. He went hunting for potions ingredients and did not succeed in his endeavour."

A look showed that Harry wanted a more in depth explanation.

"I keep journals, Harry. Once upon a time they might have been considered a diary, but they are not. I have journals for potions, for Order Meetings, for Death Eater Meetings, for students in my classes, for lesson plan ideas, and for my day to day activities. I write to keep things organized in my mind. Since I record so much information in words, I spelled the book to lock tight if I die. It is a spell I invented, and the books would burn if someone who is not authorized attempted to open them. When I arrived here, I was pleased that this Snape also kept journals, and they were protected by the same spells. Those spells had been triggered, but I was able to cancel them. The last entry informed me of what most likely happened to my counterpart."

"My Snape, the one I tormented throughout my school career, is dead." Harry sank further down into the chair, his eyes wide. They then shot up to Severus. "And I am a replacement for your Harry. You had some sort of relationship with him, and now I am just filling in his shoes."

Sinking down onto the edge of the fountain, Severus looked straight into Harry's face. "Harry, Potter and I got along worse than you and your Snape. There were things that he could not get past and things I could not forgive myself for. I did not wish him dead, but I never even knew that I was attracted to him until I walked into this room a year ago. The smell from this potion was the first clue. No, there was no prior relationship between myself and Potter."

"He knew you killed Albus? Did he know that Albus ordered you to kill him? That the Headmaster was already dying?" Harry searched Severus' face, watching the spasm of pain cross it.

"Potter watched me cast the Killing Curse the evening he and Albus came back from hunting for Slytherin's locket. Malfoy succeeded in bringing Death Eaters into the school and it was chaos. No, Potter never knew I was ordered to, there was never a moment to tell him. He died before I could get to him."

Harry watched as memories, painful ones, flitted across the normally blank face. This man might have a different past than what Harry remembered, but it didn't change the fact that _this_ was the man he had come to care for – not the original Snape. This man was the one who smiled slightly at him, who laughed and talked to him, who watched him with a contained desire.

Moving so that he was kneeling before Severus, Harry rested a hand on both exposed wrists. His eyes widened – the stones he could not see were there, he could feel them. Setting that aside, he looked into the downcast dark eyes. "This is a different Universe, and here you saved us all. You helped find the Horcruxes, help to destroy them. You ended this war in our favour."

"I used the knowledge I gained in my Universe to help with you in this one. I … " Severus stared into Harry's eyes, but saw the faces of all he had lost. "I couldn't lose everyone again. Not when I could stop it."

"Severus – this is your universe now. You are here and you succeeded in keeping us all together. You are the Severus Snape that I learned, the one I became friends with. I still want to attempt a relationship with you. I want to see where this attraction can lead us. Please?"

Dark eyes roamed his face, taking in his expression. Harry did his best to make it earnest and open. There were questions roiling about in his mind, ones he knew he would ask eventually, but right here and now, he didn't need their answers, he needed a different one. The answer came, but not in words. Thin lips pressed against his, and Harry released Severus' right wrist to cup the back of the man's head. The stones under his right hand warmed.


	4. Dates and Dinners

Harry sat on his bed, his mind in a whirl. Yesterday, when Severus had taken him to the Locked Room, he had been overwhelmed. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know. Severus was from a different universe, he had a different past than Harry knew and that sparked his curiosity.

Shaking his head, Harry decided to choose one or two specific questions to ask at a time until they were all answered. He knew better than to press too much.

"Harry, are you going out tonight?" Sirius poked his head through the door as the question finished.

"Yes." Harry grinned as he looked at the mess that covered the bed. He had stopped to think while picking out his outfit. "I'm going out for dinner, so don't wait for me." Holding up two shirts, he asked. "Which one, the blue or the grey?"

Sirius entered the room, looking at the choices. "What trousers are you wearing?"

"The tan ones." Harry nodded towards the pair closest to the end of the bed.

"Then the blue shirt." Sirius leaned against the dresser, his eyes fastened on his godson. "Now, who are you going with? I didn't know you were interested in anyone."

Harry slipped the shirt on while he tried to think of a way to tell Sirius he was going out with a man his godfather hated. Deciding that blunt and to the point was the only way, he went for it. "I am going out with Severus Snape ..."

The last word was covered by Sirius' exclamation of disbelief. "You hate Snape! That's all we talked about your school years, and I know you didn't like him much these last couple of years either."

Harry buttoned up the shirt slowly. How could he tell Sirius that it wasn't the same man? _'I don't even know if Severus and his Sirius liked each other or not.'_ Shaking his head slightly, his attention was caught by the stones on his dresser. That he could use.

"I learned to like him over the last year, Sirius. He started acting different, more … reasonable. He listened and tried to help. Sometime in all of that, I became attracted to him. Yesterday he agreed to go out with me."

"Sure he did – you saved him from Azkaban, of course he wants to go out with you. Clean up his name and reputation by doing so."

Harry shook his head. "I asked him to, he tried to talk me out of it, but finally agreed."

"You … you asked?"

Harry nodded as he gently directed Sirius out of the room. "Yes, and I need to finish getting ready. Severus doesn't care for people being late."

§§§§§§

The Italian restaurant was in a Muggle town that Harry didn't know the name of. Both the dishes and the service were excellent and Harry decided they should come back here sometime.

Pushing the last of his tortellini about on his plate, Harry tried to think of how to ask the questions that popped up while he was getting ready. The conversation had been fun and light all evening, and he knew his questions would change that.

"Ask."

His fork stilled, and Harry looked across the table at Severus. Those dark eyes were watching him with a quiet resolve.

"Whatever you need to know, ask. If I can tell you, I will." Severus leaned back in his seat, waiting.

"The Sirius you grew up knowing – did you like him? What happened to him?" Harry waited, his eyes glued to the blank face across from him.

Severus heaved a sigh. He should have known this was coming. When he learned that Harry was living with his godfather, he was shocked. Then he was glad for Harry, and ambivalent for Sirius.

"Black and I did not get along. He was part of a group that called themselves the 'Marauders'. They fit what their name means - a person or animal that goes from one place to another looking for people to kill or things to steal or destroy – at least towards me. The rest of the student population got off a bit lighter, but if you were a Slytherin then you were dirt beneath their feet. I believe James said it best when he declared that the reason they went after me was just because I existed. They had no other reason. Black did try to kill me at one point – he tried to feed me to Lupin on the night of a full moon. James Potter succeeded in preventing that from occurring."

Severus was surprised at just how little anger he felt now. All of that was in the past, and he just wanted it gone.

"He did what?" Harry's eyes were wide and was shaking his head side to side.

"Remember Harry, this is my Black. I do not know if yours did the same thing or not. I have not read that far back in the man's journals." Severus took a sip of his drink before he continued. "When he was sent to Azkaban for betraying the Potters, I believed he was capable of it. Turns out he was innocent of that misdeed. As to what happened to Black -" Here he paused a moment to judge if Harry was ready to hear this tale.

Harry prompted, "Go on, I will remember we are talking about a different Black."

"The Dark Lord convinced Potter during his OWLs that he had Black captured in the Ministry, down in the Department of Mysteries. Potter tried to tell me while he was captured by Umbridge. I could not give anything away, so I just left and checked on the man. I told the Order what Potter had said, told Black not to leave Headquarters, and went to find Potter – who had tramped off into the Forbidden Forest. Turned out that Black didn't listen, and Potter witnessed him being blasted through the Veil by Bellatrix. Potter, of course, blamed me for the death of his godfather. It was one of the things that he couldn't get past."

"Potter stayed with the Durselys? He had no godfather to rescue him from them? What happened to Wormtail?" Harry felt sorry for Potter.

"Potter would stay at his relatives for part of the summer and then spend the rest either at the Burrow or at Headquarters. Wormtail died sometime during Potter's seventh year, when Potter was escaping Malfoy Manor."

Harry sank back against his seat. "Malfoy Manor? No, don't explain. Have you written it all down here? What happened before you came here?"

Severus shook his head. "I have not. It was not something I wanted anyone to stumble upon."

"Maybe you should. Then I can read it and tell you how things were different here." Harry grinned slightly. "Things not in the journals you read."

Severus studied Harry, trying to determine his true reason for wanting to read about his past. "If this works out, Harry, I will."

§§§§§§

"I don't dance, Harry." Severus looked at the club's door with only a small amount of trepidation. He would be fine going in there as long as Harry accepted that one thing.

"The way you move when you are duelling, around the classroom … the way you walk period, and you don't dance?" Harry spun about in surprise.

"Never had to learn, and it was not something I was interested in."

"Slow dance with me. We can move on the floor in an easy pattern, no true steps involved. After that you can prop against the wall and watch the crowds." Harry smiled softly, his hand resting on Severus' arm.

"A slow dance." A gentle tug pulled Harry towards him and Severus wrapped him into a hug. Dropping a kiss onto the top of the messy black hair, he released him. "Let's head in."

Harry grinned as they walked through the door together. Eyes of nearby patrons focused on them, obviously checking out Severus due to his height and Harry due to his colouration. Harry was glad he decided on a Muggle club, there was less chance they would be recognized and have to deal with fans.

Severus looked about, noticing the place was crowded, the music was loud, and the flashing lights were a bit nerve-racking, but he would withstand it for Harry. Another look showed there were no tables available. Pulling Harry with him, he headed for the bar area, hoping for a spot there. Instead, Harry pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Harry..." His complaint trailed off as Harry pressed against him while moving to the beat.

"It is a slower song, Severus. We can hunt a spot later, who knows when they will play another one."

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, only to slide back enough to let Harry's hands rest on his chest as the space between them widened. "Okay, Harry, we'll dance."

With a small smile, Severus rested his hands on Harry's hips. His partner, for that is what Severus had started calling Harry over the past three months, was dressed in a pair of fitted dark blue jeans and a button up maroon shirt. A man shifted in the corner of his eye, causing Severus to move Harry out of his way. A quick glance showed that the man was trying to cut in, or at the very least catch Harry's attention. Sending a medium level glare at him, Severus returned his attention to Harry.

The slow song ended and Severus stayed on the floor with Harry as the next one wasn't too much faster. The second led to a third and a third to a fourth. Finally, tired of keeping Harry away from the men who were attempting to cut into their dance, Severus pulled Harry off the floor and into a space that just emptied at the bar.

With half an ear, Severus listened to Harry order them drinks while he watched a collection of younger men weaving their way towards them.

The drinks arrived the same time the men did.

"You can't hog him all night, old man." A dirty blond folded his arms and glared at Severus.

A baby-faced brunette reached out for Harry, but Severus moved just enough to block his hand. "Come on – let him live a little. He doesn't need you to watch dog him."

Others in the group nodded in agreement.

Harry glared at the crowd over Severus' arm. It had taken him all week to convince Severus to come to a club, and now this group was spoiling everything. Shifting slightly, he pressed a hand against Severus' waistcoat, preventing the Potions Master from reaching the wand Harry knew was in an inside pocket.

The blond started spouting off again. "Are you his body guard? Did daddy send you with him to keep him out of trouble?"

A redhead jumped in as he oozed his way around the crowd and almost next to Harry. "I think daddy doesn't like the idea of you being gay and sent him to make sure you don't do anything that he doesn't like."

Harry couldn't help the laughter that rushed out as he tried to imagine Severus being hired by his father as a bodyguard. He laughed harder when he thought of Sirius doing so. Sure, his godfather was accepting their relationship a little better, but it was still a funny image.

"Harry, would you care to explain what is so funny?"

Severus' words brushed his ear, bringing his laughter to a halt. Looking over into inquisitive dark eyes, Harry grinned. " _My Dad_ hiring _you_ to protect _me_. He wouldn't have even entertained the idea."

Leaning forward, Severus brushed his lips over the shell of Harry's ear as he answered. "He would be rolling in his grave if he was anything like the James I knew."

Leaning back, Harry looked at the redhead. "Severus isn't my bodyguard, he isn't here to keep me from expressing myself, and trust me, he certainly isn't here to prevent me from doing something my Dad wouldn't approve of."

Looping an arm around Severus' waist, Harry pulled him closer. "No, Severus is here because I insisted that we get out and go clubbing. So, if you would please go away, I am enjoying myself with my date."

The blond's eyes widened. "You are with him? How in the world … what can you see in that old man?"

Harry ran a soothing hand over Severus' side as he stiffened. "What can I see in him? Someone who understands me, someone who cares, someone who will do anything to keep me safe and as happy as I can be, but is not afraid to stir my displeasure or rouse my ire at the same time. I see my partner. So, yes, I am with him."

The brunette shifted his attention to Severus. "You like them young, eh?"

Raising an eyebrow, Severus considered which potion he could get away with slipping the man if he had his robe. "I like him, his age is not an issue. Now, you may leave, or we will."

Severus' and the barkeeps' glare caused the group to dissolve back into the crowd.

"Sorry, Severus." Harry leaned back against the bar, his drink in hand.

Sighing, Severus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Here it is age, closer to home it is other matters. This one is easier to deal with."

"Dance with me some more?" Harry grinned up at Severus. He knew that on the dance floor, out where they could manoeuvrer, there was no way those men could touch them. Severus was still excellent at knowing exactly what was happening around him.

§§§§§§

Harry walked through the small living room, his gaze drifting about the place. Bookshelves covered every surface, chocked full of books. A smile curved his lips. Severus had written the journals he requested when they first started their relationship. They were not for the faint-hearted, but he learned a lot about the man. He repaid the favour, and both of their stories were tucked up on the top shelf of one of the bookshelves near the window that looked over the back garden space.

His smile broadened as he headed for the only visible exit. If a stranger ever entered this domain, they would think there was only one way in and one way out. He had once thought that, but he was no longer a stranger here. He knew there were four exits from this room: one into the hall, it was the visible one; one was the second one he learned – it went upstairs; the third to the back garden area; the last one opened to a cellar, now potions' laboratory. That one was warded tight and would not open if Severus was working with volatile combinations.

Stepping into the hallway, Harry made his way to the kitchen. Breakfast was necessary even though he knew that Severus would tell him it was lunch time. The sun streaming through the windows seemed intent on proving his husband right, but Harry could not regret how the morning was whiled away.

Opening the freezer, Harry looked for the roast for tonight's dinner with Hermione and Ron. Tomorrow they were all due at the Burrow to celebrate the first anniversary of the War's end. Luckily, Percy told them of a party the Ministry was going to throw, and they had all immediately planned to be at the Burrow that evening so they could avoid the party. There were enough war heroes going to the Ministry party to prevent the planners from pressing the matter with the select group that had other obligations.

"Harry, where did I put my notes?" Severus slipped by him and cut on the kettle. "I need to finish brewing the potions for Poppy tonight."

Harry ran a hand down Severus' side, stopping the man from moving away. Smiling up into black eyes, he pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Hermione and Ron are coming for dinner tonight, remember?"

The compression of those thin lips and the frown filling Severus' forehead told Harry that he hadn't.

"You shouldn't have distracted me last night, or this morning then."

Harry drew Severus in for a deeper kiss, overcoming his husband's resistance fairly easily. Running his tongue over the closed lips, they parted and a groan was caught in his throat. Breaking away, he rested his forehead against Severus'. "Your list was on the coffee table last night. That was the last place I saw it. You were searching for a bookmark when I distracted you, so you might have used it."

A gasp escaped his lips as Severus pulled his hips flush against his own, and thin lips brushed their way over his jaw.

"You have potions, and we spent the morning not doing anything but..." The words failed him as teeth nipped their way down his throat. The stirring in his nether regions wasn't as strong as the distraction warranted, but Harry knew it was because they had spent the majority of last night and this morning doing exactly this. His bits were worn out, and he was sure Severus' were just as tired.

A mewl of disappointment escaped his lips when Severus pulled back. "Thank you, I will look there. Can you bring lunch and tea down to my laboratory? I will work until those two arrive."

"I will." Harry watched as Severus left the kitchen, a smile curling his lips.

§§§§§§

Cleaning the living room, Harry stopped to stare at the orb sitting on the fireplace mantel. Severus had come home with the perfectly round ball of rose quartz yesterday from his potion ingredient shopping trip.

Running a finger over it, Harry marvelled at the energy radiating off it. _'Severus claims it is an exact replica of the rose quartz that helped to bring him here. He hypothesized that it was this universe's version of it.'_

Harry wasn't sure if he accepted the hypothesis, but he was glad that he could see what one of the stones looked like. He felt them often, but still could not see them. Thinking of how the stones felt brought up how they were pressed into his skin when Severus held him close. The telly caught his attention and he remembered the conversation that started last night's distraction. He had been thrilled when he figured out that Spinner's End was in a Muggle area and he could watch the telly whenever he wanted. He had been flipping channels when he landed on one talking about vampires and daemons. _'I thoroughly annoyed Severus by the middle of the show.'_ He had spent the first fifteen minutes holding a one sided conversation with the show about Hogwarts was actually a pleasant place compared to this Sunnydale's High School. Severus told Harry to quiet it down more than once during those fifteen minutes. _'I didn't expect to be kissed into silence and then the telly to be magically shut off.'_ That one kiss led to the distractions that lasted all night and this morning.

Harry checked to make sure the telly still worked while memories filled him. Running his dusting cloth over the edge of the mantel, he headed back to the kitchen to check on the food. There, he basted the roast before stirring the boiling potatoes. The carrots and green beans were starting to boil as well. Stepping away from the hot stove, he was suddenly pressed into the counter, hands running down his front, undoing his shirt's buttons.

"Severus." Harry gasped when a warm kiss was pressed to the side of his neck even as showered damp hair brushed his ear. "Severus … I thought you had a lot of …." He groaned as Severus' hand stroked down his chest, stopping only to tease his nipples hard, while the kiss turned into small pecks and nips moving down his neck. " … potions to complete."

Severus pressed into his backside letting Harry feel a hard erection against him. "I finished all that I could in the time frame."

Long fingers undid Harry's belt and jeans button.

"Din-ner. Ron... Hermione!" The last word came out almost a scream as Severus' hand slipped in his pants and stroked his budding erection.

"Lust potion for St. Mungo's restricted medical supply."

When those words were breathed into his ear, Harry _knew_ there was no stopping this. "The fumes … you know what those fumes do to you. _Why_ did you brew it?"

Severus spun him about and pulled him into a deep kiss, derailing his train of thought. Gasping as the kiss ended, Harry felt the cold press of the counter on his bare bottom.

"It filled in the time slot I had left, and reduced the list for tomorrow."

Severus' hands ghosted over all the exposed flesh that they could touch. Reaching forward, Harry came in contact with Severus' shirt. "You... you are way overdressed."

Working quickly, he exposed Severus' chest to his hands and mouth, the gasp and moan he wrung from the man causing him to shudder. He loved hearing Severus make sounds like that. His hands dropped to Severus' belt only to be stopped by its owner.

"Let ... me." Pulling a vial out of his pocket, Severus quickly undid his trousers.

Harry reached down and stroked Severus' erection slowly from root to tip, causing Severus' head to fall back as he drew in a long deep breath that stuttered on its way out.

"Harry, let me feel you … please. I need to be inside …"

The words were cut off as Harry spun about and leaned over the counter. Even though Severus prepared him quickly, Harry was more than ready to be filled deeper. His breath caught as the blunt tip of Severus' cock pressed against his opening. Two cries of pleasure filled the kitchen as Severus pressed in.

It didn't take long to settle into their normal rhythm, the knowledge they had no time making them speed up with frantic haste.

Just as their orgasm hit a knock sounded at the door. Severus muffled his groan in Harry's shoulder while Harry bit down on his lip, hard.

Trembling and panting, Severus slumped onto Harry's back, as he listened to the knock come again.

Breathing hard, Harry stared in the direction of the front door and blinked a couple of times before he remembered who was there. In a breathless voice, he called out as loud as he could. "I'll be there in a … In a second."

Severus nuzzled his neck, his teeth nipping gently where it met his shoulder.

"Severus... I have to let them in. We have … dinner."

A breath huffed against his warmed skin and then Severus slowly pulled out. Pulling his wand from his arm holster, he quickly cast a cleaning spell over both of them. "Go let them in, Harry, I'll put dinner on the table."

Righting his clothes, Harry rushed to let Ron and Hermione in.

Ron shook his head as Harry opened the door. "What took so long, mate?"

As Harry shrugged, cheeks still flushed, Ron's eyes widened. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Is dinner at least salvageable?" asked Hermione with a grin as they walked in.

"Severus is rescuing it now, so we'll find out." Harry gestured towards the dining room. "I'll go check on it and get the dishes."

Severus was mashing the potatoes as Harry walked back into the kitchen. "Did the rest of dinner survive?"

"It did. I'll bring it out if you want to set the table."

Harry nodded as he collected the dishes and headed to the dining room. Hermione and Ron helped to set the table, and it wasn't long before Severus joined them.

Severus looked around the table and smiled. The stones warmed gently, and for just a moment it felt like his Albus was there, resting a hand on his shoulder, and the last words his friend had said to him from his portrait rushed through his mind. _Never underestimate the power of love, Severus. It will save you if you let it._

His gaze was caught by two rich green eyes filled with laughter. _'It did, Albus. It did.'_


End file.
